Letters
by C. Sahdi
Summary: Relena writes a letter to Heero proclaiming her love for him. He writes her back as she makes a startling discovery.
1. Relena's Letter

****

Disclaimer: I have no ownership claim to Gundam Wing, any of its characters or any of the names associated with this series. I also do not own the song _A Thousand Miles_, which is by Vanessa Carlton.

[**Author Note:** Well, I was looking over this and decided to up load a few things on here. I hope you all like it.]

****

WARNINGS: This story is (or will be) Yaoi. If this offends you, leave NOW! Even though it is very slight Yaoi, it is still Yaoi. Also, slight Relena bashing. There is a bit of language in it, but I'm sure nothing none of us have not heard yet.

****

Bold and _Italicized_ words are the song lyrics.

---

My Beloved Heero,

This song makes me think of you everyday and what could have happened between us. Maybe, if we both work at it we can make it happen. I hope in my heart that you feel the same way about me as I do to you.

****

---

**__**

Making my way downtown

Walkin' fast

Faces pass

And I'm homebound

Staring blankly ahead

Making my way, making my way 

Through the crowd

---

Thinking of you, hoping to catch a glimpse of you there. But to no avail seeing that face of yours. My heart plummets every time you turn from me or keep out of my reach. You done that for to long now and I would love to actually see you again.

And I need you. 

---

**__**

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by?

You know I'd walk a thousand miles

Just if I could see you 

Tonight

---

One such as myself could only hope of a life with you. Full of anything and everything that both of us want. Together I believe that we could truly make this work.

Going through times like these I think of you 

****

---

**__**

And I wonder if you ever think of me

And everything goes wrong

And it don't belong

Living in your precious memories

---

Our precious memories that we have shared from the first time we met and so many memories we could make in the near future. I am willing to put in the time, if you are as well…

****

---

**__**

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky 

Do you think time would pass me by?

You know I'd walk a thousand miles 

**__**

If I could just see you

Tonight

I don't want to let you go

I don't want your memory

I don't want to 

I don't want to let this go

I don't-

---

I should have never let you go ever in my life. Held on to your cherished life with me. I could make you happy, I would never let you out of my site again. We would always be together.

****

---

****

Making my way downtown

Walking fast 

Faces pass

And I'm homebound

Starring blankly ahead

Making a way, making a way

Through the crowd

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder

---

I will always need you and love you, but I want you near me at all time from now on.

****

---

**__**

If I could fall into the sky 

Do you think time would pass us by?

Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles 

Just if I could see you-

If I could fall into the sky 

Do you think time would pass me by?

Cuz you know I would walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you 

If I could just hold you

Tonight

---

Loving you always,

Relena Peacecraft

---


	2. Heero's Letter

****

Disclaimer: I have no ownership claim on Gundam Wing, its characters or anything associated with it.

[**Author's Note**: Just a cleaned up version of the last. Still very short and sweet. I really didn't have a lot to go into this chapter. Sorry.]

****

WARNINGS: Yaoi, yes there is or will be yaoi in this story. If you do not like it leave. Also, if you like Relena, you should leave. Thank you.

---

Dear Relena,

I completely disagree and I am disgusted with your little letter filled with "love". I do not wish any of the same things as you do. To quote: **_"I would walk a thousand miles just to be with you tonight". _**Well that is you, I would walk a thousand miles to _get away _from you, because there is nothing between us and there never will be. It _was_ strictly work. My work. My job was to protect you there was nothing more. That was during the war, and thanks to all the efforts of the people, there is peace. Our _working_ relationship is over as well. So now, if you would be so kind leave me alone. I don't wish to have anything to do with you. I am happy with my own life, sharing it with someone who is not you, thankfully.

H.Y.

Relena looked at horror in the letter she had received. 

"No, this cannot be…" She said as she crumpled to the ground crying. From not far away, hidden behind the large wall of the Peacecraft Manor, Heero sat there and watched her break down. He smiled as he tuned back to a long chestnut haired man. 

"Come on, we can leave now." He grunted as the pair walked away leaving Miss Broken-Hearted Relena Peacecraft in a puddle of her own tears.

---


	3. Twisted Words

****

Disclaimer: I have no ownership claim on Gundam Wing, its characters or anything associated with it.

[**Author's Note**: I really didn't intend for this story to go on, but the plot bunnies had other ideas. I hope you like it.]

****

WARNINGS: Once again, yaoi is in this story. Also some slight Relena bashing.

---

Relena looked at the piece of paper in her hand and broke down. She couldn't believe that Heero, the one she had given her heart to, had betrayed her. And for who what the only thing that her mind could comprehend in her moment of weakness.

"Gods, why can I get through to him?" She read the letter in horror again, "What have I done!" She wailed and threw the letter in disgust behind her. She once again crawled into her deep pit of self-pity like she did every time Heero lied to her, turned his back on her or threatened to kill her. Completely zoned out she remembered her first encounter with him, face to face.

---

She remembered it like every other memory of him. This one was the beginning of a long struggle in their relationship together. 

"I have my birthday tomorrow, and I would be honored if you would come to it" Relena pushed the invitation into Heero's hands. She could hear everyone behind her start to clap. Relena flashed her best smile at this mysterious new youth in their school. What happened next was almost just a blur. She saw him look at the invitation as he took a step closer. She looked at him with an expecting look in her eyes, knowing that he would say yes. I mean it is not everyday a famous girl has a birthday party. 

"So, will you bless us all with your attendance?" She asked cheerfully. She watched as he lifted the letter in front of her face and ripped it in half. The horror of being rejected seeped into her mind. She felt something trickle down her face as she realized she was crying. Not bothering to wipe it away she turned as he shoved by her.

"But why, Heero…" she managed to mumble out. He silently wiped the tears from her checks as she smiled and then looked her in the eye.

"Because I will destroy you." Is all he said as he walked by. All Relena could do was squeak. So he was the boy that she had found on the beach. She had to find out more about him even if he did kill her. That is when she made the life project to win over his heart.

---

"So our relationship started with a letter, has been filled with letters and now it was going to end with a few simple goddamn letters." She finally turned around to retrieve the letter she had thrown. She didn't find the letter, but she did find a pair of nicely polished shoes. She stared in horror at them and then looked up to find her older brother reading the letter that Heero had sent her.

"Um… Hello brother." Relena got up off the ground quickly. 

"What the hell is this." Zechs asked as he flipped to the next page of the letter.

Relena sighed. _Shit. Why did Heero have to reattach my letter to his_. She watched as Zechs' eyes became as big as plates when he read her letter. 

"Relena, I think we have some talking to do." Zechs said over his shoulder as he walked away from her, "Now."

---

Zechs slammed the letter down on the desk in front of Relena. 

"Explain." Relena cringed at the harshness in his voice. 

"Well, um… you see…" Relena fought back tears, then she received the most brilliant idea that she could twist this around so she could blame it on someone else. 

"It was all that bitches fault!" She started to scream. Just letting her mind flow into her words she explained that Heero had wrote her a letter first that proclaimed his love to her, so she wrote him back saying the same thing. But then some bitch stepped in and made Heero write that letter to me saying all of those "mean" things…. Zechs looked at her skeptically as if not to believe her. 

"Hm… So why don't we just give Heero a call and listen to his side of the story. Shall we dear… sister." Zechs flashed a smile at his paling sister.

---


	4. Phone Call

****

Disclaimer: I have no ownership claim on Gundam Wing, any of its characters or anything that is connected with this series.

[**Author's Note:** I had lost this on my computer, so I hope it's better then what the last one was. Have fun.]

****

WARNINGS: Relena bashing, slight language. Rating might go up later.

---

Relena could feel her self shrivel up before Zechs' smirk. 

"Zechs, I know this is not necessary, I all ready straitened it out with Heero. He told me himself what happened. " Relena desperately tried to derive Zechs' idea of calling Heero. 

Zechs happily watched his sister pale even more as he reached for the phone. He knew this meant something to her because she used his name, not any of that brother shit. He didn't mind it but when she used it all the time… He mentally sighed.

"Well, just for my own knowledge, I would like to hear his side of the story." He smiled as he reached for his vid-phone. 

__

Oh my god! He is going to call him… What am I going to do… Relena started to panic again as she saw Zechs started to type out a phone number stopping in the process. 

"Relena, come over here so Heero can see your lovely face when I call him…" he drawled pulling his reluctant sister to his side, "Smile Relena!" He said cheerfully has he pressed the last key.

A small screen came up waiting for some one to answer on the other end.

---

Heero let the warm water run over his body as he stood in the shower thinking.

__

That wasn't how I had ever planned it. Heero thought to himself thinking back to early when he had watched Relena break down. He had hoped just for one day that she would finally realize on her own that, he never had loved her. Now hopefully the war he had been fighting with her was over. _Kami, I hope she stays away from us now. _Heero smiled at the thought of his lover. The former pilot of the Deathsythe, Duo Maxwell. He gave a gentle smile at the thought of him. 

That thought was provoked even more as he heard the gentle whirl of the treadmill in the next room. Ever since Relena had left him alone, no more or less he disappeared to where she couldn't find him, his life had fallen perfectly into place. He cursed himself for being lax in the past few years, it enabled her to find him. 

Slowly, he moved to shut off the water, basking in the last reminiscences of the warmth. He thoughts were interrupted by the vid-phone ringing in the other room of the small apartment Duo and he had called their own. It wasn't much, but I worked perfectly for just the two of them.

He heard the treadmill stop and the soft footsteps of his lover start as he went to answer the phone. Heero grabbed a fluffy white towel as he listened to Duo chat cheerfully with the person on the other line. Suddenly he heard the unmistakable evil cackle erupt from the next room, and he decided it might be a good time to see what is obnoxious partner was getting himself into.

Covering himself decently as he walked out of the door, he made a bee-line for the quaint kitchen so see the delighted face of Duo. Yes, something was most defiantly up. 

"Look who it is!" Duo's cheerful voice called out, "The man of the hour. You've got someone who _really_ wants to talk to you." Duo cackled again, as he stepped out of the way, making a large show of it as he acted like a waiter at a fancy restaurant. 

Heero chuckled inwardly to himself, then checking to make sure he was at least somewhat covered, he sat down, looking into the screen. 

There he saw Zechs holding Relena in view of the screen. And judging by the death grip he had on her wrist, she didn't want to be there. Heero raised his mask of being emotionless, feeling like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on him, excluding the fact he was radiating heat from his shower. 

"What brings us to this Zechs?" Heero asked coolly, already guessing the answer.

"Well, it seems we have a bit of a mishap here." Zechs replied obviously enjoying this moment to embarrass his sister.

---


	5. Realizations and Plans

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Gundam Wing, or the song by Vanessa Carlton that was used in the first chapter. 

---Well, I finally got the nerve to get another chapter out. It's crude, but it will do. Thanks to you all who reviewed!---

---

"Well, it seems we have a bit of a mishap here." Zechs replied obviously enjoying this moment to embarrass his sister.

Relena blushed a bright crimson at the comment. The fact that Heero was sitting in front of her, covered only in a towel didn't exactly help the fact either. She watched very carefully, as he slouched forward in his chair a bit, giving off an air of casualness even under the circumstances. 

__

Just look at him. He sits there like he was waiting in line at the bank! He defiantly looks very good wet, that chiseled body with the bits of water and the steam rising from...

Just as Relena was living her fantasies out in her mind, Duo's jaunting voice floated back to her ears. 

"Mishap!? Where?" The ex-Gundam pilot asked excitedly. Relena's temper rose slightly as Duo leaned over Heero, almost possessively as he stared at Relena gleefully. "I don't see anything terribly wrong, other then Relena looks like you could fry an egg on her face..." Duo cackled again, setting his chin on Heero's shoulder contentedly.

Relena watched as Heero shook his head, but did nothing more to shake the other boy off.

"Would you shut up you moron. Go play on the treadmill again or something." Heero told Duo in a voice as if he were scolding a child. Duo raised his head, giving Heero the best death glare he could muster and then settled his head back on Heero's shoulder happily.

Relena's horrified face left quickly and one full of jealousy came to the surface. _How dare he do that to MY Heero! He acts as if their..._ Her thought process was broken as she stared now blankly at the screen. She was so immersed in what she almost thought, she didn't notice the wolf like grin on Zechs face.

__

So my little darling _sister finally found out did she? The poor child. About damn time she realized those two were together_. Zechs turned his gaze from his sister, and back to the screen. "Oh yes, the reason why I called," he paused a bit, looking from Duo's delighted face and Relena's blank one. "Well, as I'm sure you both know, Relena had a bit of a misunderstanding about something." He stepped on Relena's foot to get her attention.

"So what was it you wanted to say again Relena? I guess, just watching the two of them now, I've gotten my answer. You're right. The problem was solved. Duo and Heero are most happy together, wouldn't you say?"

Relena snapped out of her deep thoughts for the second time that day. A new look graced her face. This was a mixture of jealousy, hate, embarrassment, and disbelieve. She turned back to the now grinning faces on the vid-screen.

"No..." She whispered, "Don't tell me... Heero, how could you do that. Is he the one you wrote about? What about me? Don't you care at all?" _Do not break down. Not in front of him, what would he think then. Why is he doing this to me? I thought we were meant to be together._

With her eyes filling with tears she searched Heero's face, looking for some sign that he was joking. Asked Duo and her brother to participate in it with him. There! She saw it. Just the slightest sparkle in those cobalt blue eyes gave him away completely. That look he just shared with Duo was of complete understanding. Of course! _He's afraid!_ Relena's tears quickly dried up as her brain worked overtime.

__

How could I not see it before. It's not that he doesn't love me, he's just afraid of a commitment like any other man. He set this whole thing up, just so he could give himself more time! I can help him. I know its only been a few years after the war, so maybe... maybe he is still dealing with the loses that we took. He doesn't want to hurt me! Maybe that's why he did this... He actually cares enough, putting aside his own feelings for my sake! But, I can help him too. He must see that.

"I can help you." Relena said quietly, reaching out to touch Heero's face on the vid-screen. 

---

All though no one had really said much on either end of the conversation, for the fact of just watching Relena lost in her own thoughts, they were all thoroughly confused when she said, "I can help you."

"Hey now, no touchy touchy" Duo said as he made a shooing motion at Relena, but Heero knocked his hand away staring almost curiously at the screen. "Hey, what the hell was that for Hee-chan?" Duo whined.

"Can't you just be quiet for once Duo?" Heero growled as he stood staring at Relena. _What does this girl think she is doing? Does she honestly thing that we are "meant to be together"? This has gotten out of hand again. I though I had made it completely clear that I did not want her company in anyway. I'm starting to find it disgusting just to look at her._

"What do you mean, "I can help you" Relena?" Heero asked calmly. "The only thing I could think of would be that you leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you, and I thought that I had made that very clear in the letter."

"Oh, but I understand now my sweet Heero. I understand that you hurt, and I know that I'm the only one who could make it go away. I know that now, and I am ready to give my life for you." Relena replied and then with out another word she turned from phone, ripping her wrist from Zechs grip, and sprinting out the door.

For a few moments, no one said anything. All three men stared blankly at the door which Relena had just ran out of, trying to understand her way of thinking.

"Well, that was a cheery little visit don't you think?" Duo said glumly as he pulled up a chair along side his lover, "I mean, what got into that girl's head? Can't she see that Heero and I are together?" Duo looked at Zechs, his classic grin plastered on his face as he took over the phone. "Are you drugging her again? you know what happened last time you did that..."

"For the last time Maxwell, I didn't drug her!" Zechs muttered, fuming at the comment and also at the audacity his sister had shown. Could it be that she was that far from reality, she couldn't see the truth right in front of her?

Couldn't she see that no matter how much she tried, Heero was taken by what really was his true love?

While Duo and Zechs argued about what a stupid idea it was to taunt Relena, neither heard or saw Heero rise from his own chair and slide out to their bedroom. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a random shirt from his closet, his mind was working through what had just happened. 

Pulling the shirt over his head, he came to the realization that getting rid of Relena was going to much harder then he had originally thought.

Much, much harder.

---


End file.
